marvel_war_of_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Co-op X 8
Co-op X is a cooperative event pitting your squad against other squads of other agents for top rewards. Details *Form a squad of 6 Agents consisting of your teammates and alliance members. 5 squads come together to form a company. *Go head to head against a competing company to see who can achieve a higher co-op rating by defeating bosses. Whats New All-Boss Attack Costs *All-boss attacks now cost 12 danger bars (instead of six) or two power packs (instead of one) per normal co-op boss. Attacking four of them at once will cost either 48 danger bars or eight power packs. Personal power packs will be used first. Special Co-op Bosses *A special co-op boss now appears for both companies at the start of a session. Work with your company to defeat it before the other company does for loads of co-op rating! *'Until this one is defeated, no others will appear in missions.' Superpowers *You can use superpowers that you got in Enforcement Training. Please note that the effects of superpowers may vary between events. Number of times a player could use a superpower were lowered at the start of this event. *'Superpowers that deal bonus damage to protection walls are only available in Enforcement Training.' Norn Stone Exchange *The Norn Stone Exchange will now take the place of the Green ISO-8 Exchange. Exchange two types of norn stones to get items and cards from reward sets. There are different conditions to get each type of norn stone. Collect as many as you can to get the rarest cards and items! Co-op Power Packs *There will now be co-op power packs in the event. Use them instead of regular power packs when you attack co-op bosses to deal even more damage and get norn stones. *'Co-op power packs will be available at the store in various sets. They can't be traded or gifted, and they will be converted into personal power packs after the event ends.' How Daylight Saving Time Affects Pools Daylight saving time takes effect in this game on Mar. 9th 2:00 am (ET). When it does, the start times and end times of pools will change. See details below along with Boss Weakness. New Cards Introduced Rewards= *[Hawkeye|[Ronin Hawkeye]] *[Sif|[Betrothed Sif]] *[Fighter Shang-Chi|[Ninja Fighter Shang-Chi]] *[Venom|[Mimic Venom]] |-| Danger Cards= *[Eternity|[Counter-Abraxas Eterninty]] *[Spider-Man|[Smartypants Spider-Man]] *[Telepath Professor X|[Omega Telepath Professor X]] *[Rockslide|[Intimidator Rockslide]] *[Elektra|[Conflicted Elektra]] *[Rusk Red Skull|[Dell Rusk Red Skull]] *[Cyclops|[Challenger Cyclops]] *[Franklin|[Avatar Franklin]] Danger Cards New Danger Cards= |-| Old Danger Cards= Company Rating Company Rating are awarded at the end of each session. To get promoted to a company rank you must meet the required amount of co-op rating as a company. The ranks are C, B, A, S, and SS. Bonuses Damage Bonus *This event features a special damage bonus. *The Higher your maximum attack power, the more ATK you can use against a co-op boss when you attack. Combo Bonus *If members of your company attack a co-op boss one after another, you'll get an ATK bonus. The first combo boosts your ATK by about 1.7%, while the final, 30th combo boosts your ATK by 50% *'The combo resets if nobody attacks within 30 minutes.' *'The combo count will rise according to how much RDS is used in an attack.' Dominating Victory Bonus *If your company wins a session with a certain co-op rating advantage, an ATK bonus will be in effect for the next session whenever you attack co-op bosses *'Each bonus level has a certain activation conditions as shown below.' Danger Card Boosts *This time you'll be able to raise the boost you get from Danger cards. Each time you use a certain number of RDS, the boost that Danger cards in your main deck provide will go up. *You can raise the boost of your Danger cards 5 times each. *Danger cards' boosts reset when you fuse, trade, or gift them. *After their boosts reset, you can raise them up to 5 times again. Rewards Personal= !Co-op Rating |- | 1-50 | [Hawkeye|[Ronin Hawkeye]] (U Rare) x2 Epic Boost x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x10 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver Card Stock +10 | |- | 51-300 | [Hawkeye|[Ronin Hawkeye]] (U Rare) x1 Epic Boost x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x10 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver Card Stock +8 | |- | 301-350 | [Hawkeye|[Ronin Hawkeye]] (U Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x10 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver Card Stock +8 | |- | 351-999 | [Sif|[Betrothed Sif]] (SS Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x30 Cosmic Canister x40 400,000 Silver Card Stock +6 | |- | 1,001-3,000 | [Sif|[Betrothed Sif]] (SS Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x10 Cosmic Canister x40 400,000 Silver Card Stock +6 | |- | 3,001-4,999 | [Sif|[Betrothed Sif]] (SS Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x10 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver Card Stock +5 | |- | 5,001-8,000 | [Sif|[Betrothed Sif]] (SS Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x10 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver Card Stock +5 | |- | 8,001-9,999 | [Fighter Shang-Chi|[Ninja Fighter Shang-Chi]] (S Rare) x2 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver Card Stock +4 | |- | 10,001-15,000 | [Fighter Shang-Chi|[Ninja Fighter Shang-Chi]] (S Rare) x2 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver Card Stock +4 | |- | 15,001-19,999 | [Fighter Shang-Chi|[Ninja Fighter Shang-Chi]] (S Rare) x1 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Cosmic Canister x10 300,000 Silver Card Stock +3 | |- | 20,001-29,999 | [Fighter Shang-Chi|[Ninja Fighter Shang-Chi]] (S Rare) x1 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Cosmic Canister x10 300,000 Silver Card Stock +3 | |- | 30,001-39,999 | [Fighter Shang-Chi|[Ninja Fighter Shang-Chi]] (S Rare) x1 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Cosmic Canister x10 300,000 Silver Card Stock +3 | |- | 40,001-49,999 | [Fighter Shang-Chi|[Ninja Fighter Shang-Chi]] (S Rare) x1 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Cosmic Canister x10 300,000 Silver Card Stock +3 | |- | 50,001-100,000 | [Venom|[Mimic Venom]] (Rare) x2 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Cosmic Canister x5 200,000 Silver Card Stock +2 | |- | 100,001-200,000 | [Venom|[Mimic Venom]] (Rare) x1 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Cosmic Canister x5 200,000 Silver Card Stock +1 | |- | 200,001-500,000 | 200,000 Silver [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x1 | |} Exact Placement Reward: Players ranking 1,000th, 5,000th, 10,000th, 20,000th, 30,000th, 40,000th, 50,000th, will get a [Hawkeye|[Ronin Hawkeye]] (U Rare) x1 as a special reward instead of the usual personal ranking reward! |-| Squad= !Co-op Rating |- | 1-150 | [Sif|[Betrothed Sif]] (SS Rare) x1 [Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 Card Stock +3 Minimum Co-op Rating of 1,200,000 or higher | |- | 151-1,000 | [Fighter Shang-Chi|[Ninja Fighter Shang-Chi]] (S Rare) x1 [Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 Card Stock +2 Minimum Co-op Rating of 300,000 or higher | |- | 1,001-3,000 | [Fighter Shang-Chi|[Ninja Fighter Shang-Chi]] (S Rare) x1 [Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Card Stock +2 Minimum Co-op Rating of 270,000 or higher | |- | 3,001-7,000 | [Venom|[Mimic Venom]] (Rare) x1 [Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Card Stock +1 Minimum Co-op Rating of 90,000 or higher | |- | 7,001-30,000 | [Venom|[Mimic Venom]] (Rare) x1 [Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Card Stock +1 Minimum Co-op Rating of 60,000 or higher | |- | 30,001-80,000 | [Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Minimum Co-op Rating of 30,000 or higher | |} Assignments 1= |-| 2= |-| 6= |-| 7= Norn Stone Exchange - Norn Stone Deluxe Reward Set= 1= |-| 2= |-| Normal= *Exchange norn crystals to get a reward from the deluxe set. Once you draw the featured card, you can switch to the next reward set. * Once you draw the featured card in the last set, you can switch to the normal norn crystal exchange. * You can get norn crystals by attacking raid bosses with raid power packs. - Blue/Cyan Shards Rewards= * [Cosmic Cube|[Bruiser Cosmic Cube]] * [Cosmic Cube|[Speed Cosmic Cube]] * [Cosmic Cube|[Tactics Cosmic Cube]] * [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] * Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket * Odin's Decree (L) * Level Up ISO-8 Serum (10) * Cosmic Canister (50) *'You'll get cyan ISO-8 shards as gold star rewards for beating SS rank companies and blue ISO-8 shards as gold star rewards for beating S rank companies. (Some gold star rewards are cards instead of shards.)' - Magenta Shards Rewards= * [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] * Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket * Odin's Decree (L) * Level Up ISO-8 Serum (5) * Cosmic Canister (30) *'In sessions where you beat an S or SS rank company and receive between 1,000 and 499,999 personal co-op rating, you will receive a magenta ISO-8 shard.' }} Missions Each Mission has 5 Levels, ending in a villian. There are a total of 10 missions. After every 3-5 strikes will result in a Co-op Boss appearing, or receiving a card, green shards, or mastery points. After you clear the 10th mission boss, you will only be able to play missions from that set, and you must battle the mission boss each time you make it to him. For each win after the first, you are awarded 20,000 Silver. Only 4 bosses can be on a players waiting list at any given time. If there are 4 waiting, a new boss will not appear and the case will only have a card, shards, or mastery. Show/Hide table